masseffectfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Thane: Grzechy ojca
Po misji rekrutacyjnej Thane'a drell powie ci na Normandii, że ma syna, Kolyata, z którym nie widział się od wielu lat. Jego choroba zmusiła go przemyśleń w swoim życiu i bardzo chciałby naprawić relację z synem. Kontakty Thane`a dowiedziały się, że jego syn pojawił się w Cytadeli, gdzie podając się jako płatny zabójca. Drell chciałby, abyś pomógł mu odnaleźć syna i odwieść go od zamiaru podążenia śladami Thane'a. Kiedy dotrzesz na Cytadelę, udaj się na rozmowę z kapitanem Bailey`em. Dowódca SOC powie ci, że bliżej nieznany drell był ostatnio widziany w towarzystwie drobnego złodziejaszka znanego jako Mysza. Odnajdziesz go Poziomie 28, tuż pod sklepem "Ekspedycje Rodam". Mysza początkowo nie będzie chciał współpracować, jednak jeśli użyjesz QTE renegata, dowolnej punkty moralności lub zapłacisz mu 3000 kredytów, dowiesz się, że drell został wynajęty przez Eliasa Kelhama, jednak złodziej nie będzie znał szczegółów zlecenia. Co ciekawe, możesz zażądać od Myszy otrzymania "WI Sheparda" lub działki od sprzedaży tych urządzeń, jednak nie doprowadzi to do niczego konkretnego. |left|266pxWróć do Bailey'ego i powiedz mu, by znalazł i sprowadził do sali przesłuchań SOC na przesłuchanie Kelhama. Oficer SOC nie będzie zbytnio zadowolony z takiego obrotu sprawy, jednak zgodzi się. Wkrótce Kelham znajdzie się w pokoju przesłuchań, zaś Ty opracujesz z Thanem plan działania. Możesz grać "dobrego policjanta" (otrzymasz za to punkty Prawości), "złego" (punkty Renegata) lub improwizować. Bez względu na przebieg rozmowy dowiesz się, że Kelham wynajął Kolyata do zabicia Jorama Talida - turiańskiego polityka, który prowadzi anty-ludzką kampanię. Wróć do Bailey'ego, a ten poradzi ci, abyś ruszył natychmiast do dzielnicy "Osiemsetek", gdzie aktualnie agituje Talid.right|262px|Kelham w sali przesłuchań Potem razem z Thanem zacznie zaczniecie śledzić Turianina. Thane będzie się krył się pomiędzy ciemnymi zaułkami, podczas gdy ty będziesz musiał kroczyć za Talidem i jego ochroniarzem po balkonikach konserwacyjnych. Turianin oraz jego ochroniarz będą iść powoli i śledzenie ich nie stanowi wyzwania, choćby ze względu na krogańskiego bodyguarda. W trakcie tej części misji nie spotkasz żadnego wroga ani dodatkowych kredytów (jedynie po zaraz po wejściu na szyb konserwacyjny opiekunów natkniesz się na datapad, z którego możesz wydobyć ulepszenie siły rażenia ciężkiego pistoletu), dlatego powinieneś skupić się na polityku i zdawać Thane'owi raport tak często, jak tylko cię o to poprosi. Pod koniec śledzenia zatrzyma cię na chwilę pracownik konserwacyjny, jednak QTE renagata lub użycie Uroku/Zastraszania pozwoli ci bez problemu przejść dalej. Pamiętaj, że jeśli zgubisz Talida, Kolyat zabije go i ucieknie. Misja zakończy się wówczas "powodzeniem", choć Thane nie stanie się lojalny, wiec lepiej uniknąć takiego finału.left|270px|Kolyat próbujący zabić Talida Jeżeli śledztwo potoczy się zgodnie z planem, Talid dotrze do swojego apartamentu cały i zdrowy, zaś ty zdążysz udaremnić zabójstwo. Kolyat przystawi turianinowi pistolet do głowy, jednak wskutek idealistycznego QTE lub Uroku/Zastraszania uda ci się nie dopuścić do mordu. Po chwili na miejscu zjawi się Bailey i aresztuje młodego drella, jednak Thane i tak będzie zadowolony. Wkrótce ojciec i syn przeprowadzą długą rozmowę za zamkniętymi drzwiami, podczas gdy ty oraz dowódca SOC będzie rozstrzygać o przyszłości Kolyata. Możesz zasugerować, by przydzielić mu prace społeczne (+5 punktów Prawości) lub zatrudnić go jako "specjalnego konsultanta" (+5 punktów Egoizmu). Tak czy inaczej, misja zakończy się, a Thane stanie się lojalnym członkiem załogi. Podsumowanie misji *Punkty doświadczenia: 750 *Kredyty: 30000 od Cerberusa *Ulepszenia: Siła rażenia ciężkiego pistoletu http://pc.enklawanetwork.pl/solucja/masseffect2/ de:Thane: Die Sünden des Vaters en:Thane: Sins of the Father ru:Тейн: Грехи отца uk:Тейн: Гріхи батька Kategoria:Misje (Mass Effect 2)